Blaine Anderson's Class of Romance
by Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Blaine Anderson is very romantic, and the boys of New Directions aren't. They enlist his help to try and 'woo' their girlfriends. He decides to help them because it just gives him another chance to do something romantic for Kurt. Klaine loving at the end! Rated T for minor swearing!


**Blaine Anderson's Master Class of Romance**

Blaine Anderson once said that he was not very good at romance, which was the biggest lie he had ever told anyone. Blaine Anderson was in fact very good at romance, which is why the boys of the New Directions decided to enlist his help to 'woo' their girl friends. It was no secret that the boys of New Directions were far from romantic, so that is where Blaine came in. It was also no secret that Blaine was a very big romantic. The ND boys often found themselves being bitched out by their girl friends about how they wish they were more like Kurt and Blaine.

It's not as if they try to be show offs, Kurt and Blaine would say when the boys would approach them about it. It just comes natural when you have an amazing partner. They would then proceed to do something adorable and romantic sending the boys further into their romance-less depression. One particular day when Kurt just happened to get a bouquet of roses from Blaine, all because he couldn't make it to Glee practice that day for he had a dentist appointment, Finn decided something needed to be done.

So later that evening Finn made a very important phone call to Blaine, he dialed Blaine's number 9which he had memorized in case he ever hurt Kurt and he needed to give him a verbal bitch slap) it rang twice before Blaine answered.

"Hey baby!" he said, he was obviously expecting the call to be from Kurt.

"Actually it's Finn," he replied.

"Oh sorry, what's up Finn? Is Kurt okay?" he said frantically. Finn could hear some rustling in the background which he assumed was Blaine getting dressed ready to be there for Kurt, it was sweet but unneeded.

"Kurt's fine Blaine, I actually called to ask you for help though," he countered.

"Help with what?" he asked cautiously, he loved Finn but sometimes he was a little dumb. He had drunk dialed Blaine and ranted for thirty minutes about the deliciousness of spray cheese.

"Well, since you are such a romantic and are always doing romantic things for Kurt, the New Directions boys and I wanted you to give us a master class in romance!" he said as if his plan was fool proof.

"Oh, um yeah sure I guess I could do that! When and where?" he asked. He could have some fun with this. Plus he already had some ideas bubbling in his head.

"Well, its Friday right?" he asked, the days of the week had always confused him.

"Yeah…" he claimed.

"Okay so how about tomorrow afternoon at my place, we can use the basement!" he responded.

"Sure, is Kurt going to be there?" he asked, if he was going to spend the afternoon with a bunch of hetero guys it would at least be a bit more fun if he got to see Kurt,

"No, he has a girls day planned," Finn revealed, hoping that Blaine would still come. Blaine was a little disappointed at first but then realized it would just be a way for him to do something romantic for Kurt as well as help the boys do something for their girl friends.

"Okay I was just wondering, see you at noon then?" he declared before hanging up and going to his desk to plan out the most romantic thing that any of the girls or Kurt would ever experience.

**~oOo~**

The next day when Blaine got to the Hummel-Hudson home he found all the New Directions boys sitting in folding chairs in front of an easel in the basement. As he was on his was downstairs Burt approached him.

"Hey Blaine you know Kurt's out with the girls today right?" he asked a little confused as to why Blaine was there.

"I know Mr. Hummel, I actually came to give the guys a class in romance, they've been lacking lately and they asked for my help," he clarified.

"Oh I guess that would explain the 7 boys sitting in the basement in front of an easel with note books," he joked. "Have fun!" he said before going to the living to watch what Blaine assumed was the latest football game. He proceeded to head down to the basement where the boys were waiting for him.

He walked down the stairs and was immediately swarmed with 'Thank You's and 'We're so happy you're here's. Once everyone had settled Blaine walked to the place beside the easel he assumed was for him and began talking.

"So I assume if you're here you need help with romance, just to get a feel of what I'm working with I want to go around and everyone share the most romantic thing you've ever done!" he said. They all shuffled their chairs into a small circle; Blaine nodded for Finn to go first.

"Okay well for Christmas I got Rachel an African Sao Pig, that would help feed a family for an entire year!" he announced proudly.

"Isn't she is vegan?" Blaine asked confusedly.

"Well yeah but..." he was cut off by Blaine.

"Okay then, Mike?" he announced.

"Well Tina and I once made out in the astronomy room under the models of stars and planets," he said shyly. Blaine was shocked; it was gaudy how unromantic these men were. He just nodded and motioned for the next person to go, it was Arite.

"I sang Michael Jackson's P.Y.T to Britt last Valentine's day!" he beamed.

"Artie I hate to burst your bubble, but Britt told me she thought P.Y.T meant petty yucky troll. So the gesture was nice but not romantic in the context," he said apologetically. Artie looked shocked but just shrugged it off.

The rest of them went through there most romantic gesture, and by the end Blaine was ready to give up and go home claiming that teaching them how to be romantic was a lost cause. But no, he was Blaine Anderson – romance extraordinaire, and he did not give up that easily.

"Okay guys that was…eye opening, but I can see where you guys might need some assistance. First off you need to think things through before you act on them. For example, Finn, the African Sao Pig was a good idea and I can see where you were coming from but, like mentioned earlier Rachel is a vegan therefore she can't appreciate the gesture like others could," he explained. The boys wore similar expression's that ranged from deeply and genuinely interested to shock and in awe. Blaine was thriving off the attention.

"Now, I figured that rather then just teach you how to be romantic I would show you, that is why on Monday, we are going to 'woo' our partners into oblivion with your new skills!" he said, he would say his plan was fool proof but it was so much more than that, it was Finn proof.

"That _sounds _like a good idea but the problem still is that we have no idea what to do!" said Sam.

"That is why I have planned this one out, then for future references you can look back on all the steps we took to make Monday the most romantic day of their lives," he said proudly.

This plan received nods of approval from all the guys minus Rory who squealed like a little girl.

"So what's the plan king of romance?" asked Sam. Blaine grinned, his plan was genius.

"Okay, so first there are a few things we need to make sure everyone has for our little plan. First being a tuxedo," everyone nodded, and Blaine continued. "Okay next thing everyone will need to get is a bouquet of roses, but everyone will get a different colour! I'll get red for Kurt, Finn you get pink for Rachel, Sam yellow for Mercedes, Rory purple for Sugar, Artie orange for Brittany, Puck white for Santana, Joe get lilac for Quinn and Mike get green for Tina! Does everyone remember what colour they're going to get?" they each repeated their colour back. Blaine was impressed, everyone seemed to remember.

"Next is the song! I already talked to Mr. Schue so this will all go down during glee club, all the girls and Kurt are going to go to glee like normal but when they get there they will find us waiting for them, in tuxedos and with roses. We will then proceed to serenade them!" The boys stared at him in awe, like he was genius for coming up with this simple but romantic idea.

"What song?" asked Rory.

"Kiss you inside out by Hedley," he answered, they seemed impressed with his choice. "Then after we serenade them we will take them for a romantic picnic, for which you will all be cooking! And yes before you ask I will help with that!" he said giggling slightly at the nervous looks on some of the boys faces.

After a little bit of chatter and few more questions the boys got too work practicing there song and looking for recipes to cook for their loved ones, there afternoon class ended up turning into a very manly slumber party at Blaine's.

**~oOo~**

Monday came and all the boys were nervous all day, despite Blaine's assurances that everything would go swimmingly. They had all decided to skip last class to set everything up, their goal was to fill the choir room with rose petals and candles before the girls and Kurt got there, then too hide in Mr. Schuester's office until they had all come in.

When the final bell rang the choir room was set up and all the boys were quietly hidden in Mr. Schuester's conjoined office. Once all the girls and Kurt pooled in and sat down looking around suspiciously, Blaine nodded to Brad who began to play the music. Everyone was looking around too see what would happen next, Blaine stepped out of the office taking the first line.

Blaine moved across the row of girls giving each girl one of his red roses while he took the first line until he got to Kurt. He gave Kurt the last rose which was plastic, attached was a little note that said 'I'll love you until the last rose dies'

_I don't know if you're _

_Ready to go where I'm willing_

_To take you girl_

_I will feel every inch _

_Of your skin_

_And you know I can rock your world_

Finn came out next giving each of the girl's and Kurt one of his pink roses before giving the last plastic rose to Rachel that had the same tag on it, she visibly swooned when continued the song from where Blaine left off.

_Imma be the calm in the storm you're looking for  
I'll be the shipwreck that takes you down  
I don't mind if you lie in my bed  
We can stay here forever now._

Next came Sam giving one of his yellow roses to every seated person before giving his last plastic one to Mercedes, she was close to tears as he winked at her and stole a quick peck. The rest of the boys came out of the office and gave their roses out and their plastic ones to their significant others while singing the rest of the song. Dancing around and bringing their loved ones to dance with them.

_Turn off the lights_

_Take off your clothes_

_Turn on the stereo_

_Give up the fight_

_I'm in control_

_Why don't you let it go._

_Yeah, I wanna know you inside out_

_I'll spend my life trying to figure out_

_Just close your eyes and shut your mouth_

_And let me kiss you inside out._

_I don't care if you steal all my air_

_we can breath in together as one_

_it's all right if you're here every night_

_waking up with you in the sun_

_we start with an hour and we find we waste the day_

_kicking back with the love we found._

_I don't mind if you lie in my bed_

_we can stay here forever now_

_Ouuu oohhh_

_Turn off the lights_

_Take off your clothes_

_Turn on the stereo_

_Ouuu oohhh_

_Give up the fight_

_I'm in control_

_Why don't you let it go_

_Yeah, I wanna know you inside out_

_I'll spend my life trying to figure out_

_Just close your eyes and shut your mouth_

_And let me kiss you inside out._

_let me love you, let me love you_

_let me love you babe._

_let me love you, let me love you_

_let me love you babe._

_let me love you, let me love you_

_let me love you babe._

_let me love you, let me love you_

_let me love you babe._

_I don't mind if you lie in my bed_

_We can stay here forever now._

_Ouuu oohhh_

_Turn off the lights_

_Take off your clothes_

_Turn on the stereo_

_Ouuu oohhh_

_Give up the fight_

_I'm in control_

_Why don't you let it go_

_Just let it go._

_Yeah, I wanna know you inside out_

_I'll spend my life trying to figure out_

_Just close your eyes and shut your mouth_

_And let me kiss you inside out._

_I wanna know you inside out._

_I'll spend my life trying to figure out_

_Just close your eyes and shut your mouth_

_And let me kiss you inside out._

Once the song was finished everyone was pretty much in tears, they all shared long passionate kisses and swoons from the girls on how romantic their performance and the roses were.

Once the kisses and hugs and praising was over they all notified their partners about the picnic that awaited them which they had cooked themselves. It was evident on their faces how much they appreciated the small gesture.

Once they got to the park and started eating Blaine approached Kurt. He came and sat in between Blaine's tuxedo clad legs, and leant his back against Blaine's chest. He sighed as he fell into the comfortable embrace when Blaine wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his mouth into Kurt's hair.

"I love you Kurt," he said for what felt like the millionth time, but he could say in a million more times and it would still never loose it's meaning.

"I love you too baby, so much! Thank you for a wonderful afternoon. And for teaching the guys a thing or too about romance," he joked.

"How did you know?" He asked confusedly.

"Finn told me to thank you, you are the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for you know that?" he said.

"It's impossible because I have the best boyfriend in the world!" he countered, Kurt chuckled and brought there lips together in a sweet passionate kiss. Blaine was definitely a natural romantic, and Kurt loved it!


End file.
